Standing Alone
by mzmellie
Summary: Bella and Edward were inseparable from a young age. Will this life long friendship withstand a turn of events that threatens to rip them apart? All Human BxE
1. Ship In A Bottle

**Twilight Fan Fiction.**

**I do not own any of the characters. These wonderful creations all come from the awesome and wonderful Stephanie Meyer.  
Hi Your Author here. This is my first fan fic so any comments would be awesome .. Also thanks to my beta, love you Yvettef**

Bella and Edward were inseperable from a young age, but how will this lifelong friendship withstand a turn of events that threaten's to rip them apart? All Human BxE

**Chapter One: Ship In A Bottle**

**BPoV**

"Bye Bella. We're going to miss you" yelled Renee as I boarded the plane. Every time it was the same. Since I was ten, I've spent two weeks every holidays in Phoenix with my mother and her 'now' husband Phil. It has been the same every year- I go there and leave feeling as if I was the parent and she was the child. But that's typical for my mom.

When I got back to Forks all I wanted to do was stay in my room and have 'Bella time'. I thanked Charlie for picking me up from the airport, went upstairs to my room, locked the door and lay down on my bed. I know I said every time I visited Renee it was the same, but this time something changed.

When I got there, everything was like normal. The 1st day she showed me around the city and then we went home to have dinner with Phil. Usually we talked about was school and how everyone was back home. But this time it was different, she started questioning about boyfriends and who I liked.

I mean, no big deal, right? I guess all mothers get to the stage of harassing their teenage daughters about guys and relationships. But how do you explain to your mother that the guy she keeps asking about is _just_ your best friend, when even you know there's something more than friendship there and you're just too scared to admit it?

She kept saying "You're 17 now Bella! You need to think about your options, what about that Edward boy? You always talk about him so fondly!" all I could reply was "Were best friends mum, that's all. Edward and I are just best friends. That's all we'll ever be."

The funny thing was, I wasn't just responding to her question, I was convincing myself of an answer to a similar question that had been running through my mind for a while now. _Best friends, Bella, only best friends. That's all there is! That's all there CAN be._ I was thankful my mother dropped the subject because at the back of my mine, I knew she had a point.

So now, here I am, lying on my bed flipping through the photo album Alice had given me last September for my birthday. I turned the page and smiled slightly when I saw the picture of Alice, Rosalie and I standing in front of the Cullen's pool, grinning our pretty much toothless smiles.

That had to be one of my favourites! I flipped to the next one, this time the picture had the boys in it as well. Alice, Edward and I must've been about 7 years old, while Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were about 8.

It's always been like that the 6 of us. It's always been the Cullens, the Hales and the Swan; inseparable from an early age. I'd be lying if I said things hadn't changed at all, but thankfully the change was minimal.

Emmett now going out with Rosalie and Jasper is going out with Alice. Of course I had expected this. I mean, both couples have always been quite close before taking their relationship to that extra level. I think everyone assumed that Edward and I would end up going out as well, but there is no way he likes me in that sense.

I'm sure of it. So I've concluded that those assumptions are just wishful thinking; even though I wish with all my heart they were based on even the slightest element of truth.

What mum had said to me in Phoenix made my feelings for Edward resurface, and just after I had managed to control them and move on. I knew that there was no one in the world that I would rather ask me out than him.

While looking at the photo of Edward and I together when we were 9 years with him giving me a cuddle from behind, it sparked a memory. This photo was taken on the day when my mother had just announced she was moving out. It was the day I realised that I, Bella Swan was in love with Edward Cullen: My best friend.

I really wish we could all go back to when we were 8- When things didn't seem so complicated, when my parents were still together and when I didn't have these feelings for Edward that I was certain he didn't return.

I must've feel asleep looking at the photo album, because the next thing I remember was the phone ringing. I see the ID flash up: 'ALICE'. I smiled and realised that I should've known that it was impossible for Alice to give you a little time by yourself once in a while, and being spared from Barbie Bella for more than 24 hours was _really_ wishful thinking. And so I flipped open the phone.

"BELLA!!! Where the hell have you been hiding?" the high pitched voice screeched at me in an un-approving tone. All I could do was laugh. "You know I just got back from phoenix" I sighed in response. "Your flight came in two days ago, Bella!"

I hated how she was right. I was hiding. I was hiding from my best friend who just happened to be her brother. God I hated him. He was like God's gift to women: light brown hair, topaz eyes, and features to die for. He was every woman's dream. I just wanted to stay away from him long enough to get my feelings in order, but thanks to Alice, it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"So are you coming over, or do I have to send Emmett to come collect you?!" She said in an almost threatening tone. "Alright I'm coming, I'm coming. Can I ask you just one thing, though?"

"Of course, Bella"

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" I could almost _hear_ Alice's grin through the phone.

"Let's just say it's a surprise, Bella sweetie" she hung up giggling.

I didn't like the sound of that. She was definitely up to something. And I had to find out what it was before I got sucked into doing whatever she and Rosalie wanted. But like that was possible! With strengths like that, the five of them could get me to do whatever they wanted at the click of a finger.

I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and told him I was heading over to the Cullen's. I walked out the door in track pants and a light sweater knowing very well that

1. Alice will shot me when she see's me, and

2. I would not be returning home in what I was wearing.

I jumped in my truck and drove the 10min drive to the Cullen's. This was going to be a _long_ night. I parked my truck up the front and found all three gorgeous Cullen's standing there with a grin that I'd love to take off their faces.

Alice, Emmett and Edward: The three of them made an odd family, but they all were similar in one way or another. "Bella!!!" Alice screamed as she ran and jumped on top of me. I glanced at Edward and Emmett, but they just stood there chuckling slightly.

"Stop before she falls and ends up in hospital" Emmett commented with a smirk on his face. Em just _had_ to add his comment, didn't he?!

"Shut up Em" I said while I whacked his biceps.

"Ow!" they all burst out laughing.

Great just what I needed when I was in this emotional state!

"Fine. I'm going." I said, storming back to my truck, trying to find the key. I felt a smooth soft hand stroke my arm and I looked up instinctively to see who it was. There they were, the topaz eyes that always seemed to make me melt.

"Calm down Bella." Edward said, grabbing me from behind and hugging me. "Edward!" I squirmed. Why does he have to do that?! "Edward put me down this minute" I tried, but he had already scooped me up bridal style and was walking me in the front door. Why did he have to do _that_?!

**EPoV**

Mmm why did she have to smell _so _good?! I lifted her up I didn't want to put her down again, but I knew that if I didn't I would be asking for trouble from Alice and Emmett. _Especially _Alice. She has had it in her head since we were approximately 12 years old, that Bella and I were meant to be together and so now, every second sentence she's give a secret nudge or slight hint to tease me. How I hate my sister at times.

"EDWARD PUT ME DOWN THIS SECOND!!!" Bella screamed again. I sighed I didn't want to let her go, but I gently laid her down on the lounge and sort of 'accidentally' fell on top of her. Oh God how I wish I could stay like this forever.

I knew, however that she wasn't mine and that I could never get her in a million years. She was my best friend and that was how it was going to stay. It's like these feelings are a ship in a bottle - captured and unable to sail on a sea of potential. I don't want to jeopardise the friendship we have, even if I wished with all my heart that Alice's instincts could have even the slightest portion of plausibility.

**What do you guys think reviews please .... more coming in the next few days promise**


	2. Ground Work

**Ok Ok I'm not going to write a long Author's note as you won't read it. I hope you guys like the story so far. I love feedback so keep it coming, and any suggestions let me know. ****Also thanks again to my beta Yvette. :)**

**Chapter Two: ****Ground Work  
**

**BPoV**

"Bella Barbie time!!!" Alice squealed whilst jumping up and down and clapping.

"Why?" I groaned. Bella Barbie was definitely not my idea of fun.

"Because tonight we are going out" Emmett answered for her.

"But it's a Thursday night!"

"It's Summer, Bella" Emmett shook his head and said in a disbelieving tone. Eugh! He had me there. Damn, there was no escaping this now, is there?!

"I don't have to like you after this" I growled at Alice in return.

"Oh I know you'll love me, Bella! You'll always love me! I mean, who wouldn't after the makeover I'm about to give you?!" Alice squealed as she dragged me off the lounge and pulled me up the stairs away from the boys.

Alice just wouldn't shut up. She talked all the way up the stairs and hadn't stopped talking yet.

"So did you meet any cute boys while you were away, Bella?" Alice asked in a casual tone. I should've seen that question coming.

"Alice I was only away for two weeks and it's not like a really got a chance to look, anyway"

"I'll take that as a no." Rosalie said as she walked into Alice's room where we were both seated.

"Correct!"

"Hey Rosalie! Oh, did that brother of yours come as well?" Alice stated with a hint of hopefulness in her tone.

"It sure does" Rose replied simply.

"Oh, yay!!! Jasper's here!" Alice said excitedly but quickly changed the subject.

"So crushing on any boy, Bella?"

No one I wanted to tell her about, but I was never really a great liar and they could always straight through me.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Who is it? Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" they squealed in near perfect unison. I was _so_ not going to tell them. Like, what could I say to them- _Oh yeah, sure guys! I'm in love with my best friend- your brother, Alice!_ Nope that definitely wouldn't work. I would never hear the end of it if I told those two.

"No one" I grumbled, but once again, they saw straight through me. I swear they know me too well.

"It's Edward!! I KNEW IT" screeched Alice and gave Rose an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Can we _please_ just drop this subject?" I think Alice and Rosalie picked up the annoyance in my voice, because thank goodness they listened to me and dropped the subject. I may have strangled them if they hadn't.

"Bella why did you wear that!" Alice moaned. "Oh well, dress up time!!!"

After making the room look like a bomb had hit it, Alice had finally found some clothes of hers that would:

Fit me, and

She was satisfied with.

Alice, with the help of Rose, had picked out a short, pleated blue skirt and a very low cut white top. She was _not_ going to make _me_ wear _that_, was she?!

"Alice!" I was shocked! There was no way in hell I was wearing that! "If those are short on you, they're going to be micro on me!"

"Silly, Bella! That's exactly the point" Rosie smiled sweetly as Alice put them in my hands and pushed me out her bedroom and instructed me to get changed in the bathroom across the hall. For such a small girl, Alice was not only very annoying, but very strong as well.

In the small space between Alice's bedroom door and the bathroom, I managed to run straight into Edward. I nearly lost my balance, but thankfully he caught me as he always did.

"Sorry" I blushed.

"That's alright, don't get used to it though" he winked as he walked off. That Edward Cullen! He thinks that he owns me- teasing me like that! I hate to admit, but to a certain extent, he does. So typical! So... so..._so..._ I stuttered as I struggled to find the right word... SO _mine!_ I'll show him. I continued to the bathroom, where I quickly put on the clothes that Alice picked out.

"Alice!!!" This look was _definitely_ not me! I don't understand Alice at times. I mean, what is the point of wearing a skirt that short?! I may as well have gone half naked! I probably would've been covered more if I had! I swear I'm going to kill that Alice, and as a matter of fact, I'll kill Rose too.

I walked back into the bedroom and practically yelled in disbelief "I CANNOT GO OUT LIKE THIS!!"

"Yes! You SO are!" They both screamed back at me "You look _hot_, Bella!"

They pulled me into a seat and started my hair and makeup. They curled my hair and played with it: Pinning it up and down until they got it perfect. By the end of the hour I didn't recognise my own reflection. I had to agree with Alice. I, Bella Swan, indeed looked _hot_. I doubt this would be enough to get the attention of the boy that I really wanted though. No matter how hot I happened to look, I knew I didn't stand a chance when compared to that other girl.

****

EPoV

Of one thing I was near certain: Alice was definitely not going to make this easy for me! There was no doubt in my mind that she was going to make Bella look absolutely amazing, possibly more amazing than she already is- If that is even possible.

The girls all walked down the stairs together and all I could say was _wow_. Hypothesis correct. Alice did make this extremely hard for me, but extremely worth it at the same time._ Edward! Stop it! You are __best friends with Bella. Only best friends! That's all that there is to it. That's all there CAN be__ to it._ I knew Bella hadn't dressed herself- She was showing _way_ to much skin to have dressed herself. But oh my, did she look stunning?!

Mhmm, and here comes the awkward moment. Rose is going to go up to Emmett and Alice will go up to Jasper. Then Bella was going to stand there blushing feeling out of place.

I guess I could go up and stand next to her, put my arm around her waist and pull her towards me so she stopped feeling awkward. But that might send her the wrong message. As much as I would love to call her _mine, _we couldn't be more than friends. I wouldn't jeopardise that friendship.

I just _love_ it when Bella blushes. Her cheeks become this cute red colour... God, how I wish _that_ could be mine. _For the last time! Edward, stop it!_ I shook my head to stop the thoughts and Bella gave me this strange look. I couldn't say anything in explanation though.

What would I say? _Sorry, Bella! I was just trying to rid my mind of thoughts regarding how sexy you look. _Sure, that would go down _real_ well. _Eugh! Edward, stop thinking about it!_

"……" Crap! Alice just said something! Think quick! Think quick! What could have she asked?

"Edward, are you even listening to me?"

Oops, too late. "Sorry" I stated sounding as sincere as possible.

"Edward! One would think you would listen to your sister." Alice sighed. "I said, Jasper and I are going to ride with Emmett and Rose. That leaves you and Bella. You are driving her to the party, got it?!" she winked at me.

"Yes Alice, I can most certainly do that" More time with Bella- No complaining there.

We walked out the front door and Bella went to get in her truck. I looked at her with that smile I knew she loved, and said "Uh-uh. We're going in my car. If we take that old thing, the party will be over by that time we get there." I teased.

She pouted and walked over to my passenger side of my Volvo and got in. I could see she was shivering; that skirt was _way_ to short and that top _way_ to low to keep her warm.

"Bells, you're cold" I said as more of a statement than a question.

"No, I'm fine" I could tell she was still a little annoyed with me, after her car.

"But your shivering" I pleaded.

"I'm not cold!" she said stubbornly. I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders, anyway.

And there was that blush, again. I couldn't help but smile. Bella had stopped shivering, much to my relief.

"So how are your mom and Phil?"

That question had been bugging me ever since she got home. She was different after she returned this time- things were a little more awkward between us than they were when she left.

She seemed to smile slightly at my question. That was a good sign. "The usual. I may as well be considered the mom in this mother-daughter relationship. I wouldn't have in any other way though."

She laughed and continued answering my question. "I don't think I could ever imagine my mom as more mother-like than me. That would just be weird!" She joked. Yep, there was the Bella I knew.

"Very true! So, any hot dates lately?" I asked trying to keep it in a joking tone, but secretly wanting to know the answer.

She smiled again "If you call Charlie a hot date, then yes. You?"

I chuckled "Nope"

"Like anyone?" she questioned.

As much as I wanted to scream _'Yes, she is sitting right next to me!',_ I knew that I couldn't. It wasn't worth the risk of losing our friendship, so I decided to go with a much tamer response.

"Not really, you?"

"No" she attempted to say casually, but her blush gave her away. I knew, she was keeping something from me, but I didn't want to push her.

****

Comments please everyone :)


End file.
